maybe I like you
by darkangelpeyton1
Summary: As the Trios Champions, Son of Havoc, Ivelisse, and Angelico aren't the greatest of friends or tag partners. But for some reason Ivelisse and Angelico really don't get along. Is it really hate or is their something deeper there that neither wants to admit? {Lucha Underground Fic. Ivelisse/Angelico}
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've recently gotten really into Lucha Underground and I have fallen in love with so many wrestlers, but Ivelisse and Angelico have stolen my hearts. So, as much as I love them as individual wrestlers, I have also started to really ship them. I don't know what it is, but I just love to watch Angelico tease her and Ivelisse always trying to beat him up...I don't know. It's so easy for me to ship people and I just really wanted to write a short, little fic about these two.  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Ivelisse groaned as the doctor checked her ankle and foot. As much as she wanted to regret wrestling on it, she couldn't because of the prize she had won. She looked down at the belt lying in her lap and couldn't help the smile that graced her face.

"You're going to need a cast," she heard the doctor say.

"For how long?" she asked.

"Until it heals," he told her with clear annoyance in his voice, "I told you not to wrestle on it in the first place."

"Well, touch luck," she hissed as he kept examining her, "There was no way I wasn't competing in that match and ya know what? I'm glad I did because I have this baby here."

"You have that because of me," Ivelisse hissed again, but this time in annoyance. She looked over to see Angelico leaning against the doorway with his Trios Championship belt wrapped around his waist and his usual smug smile on his face. Her annoyance grew even more when she saw Havoc at the doorway as well.

"What the hell do you two want?" she growled.

"To check up on our teammate," he answered innocently, "So, you'll be out of action for a little bit. That's unfortunate."

"Like you care," she replied as she slowly started to get off the table.

"Come by my office tomorrow morning at nine and we'll get the cast put on," the doctor ordered as he helped Ivelisse stand. He handed Ivelisse a pair of crutches which she brushed off.

"Ivelisse, don't be stubborn. If you want that foot to heal, you'll need the crutches," Havoc said. They might not be getting along, but there was a part of him that still cared about her well-being and he knew how stubborn she could be. Ivelisse placed her belt around her waist more securely and then grabbed the crutches. She walked past the two men and made her way to the locker room to get her stuff.

"Well, I'm heading out," Havoc said as he headed in the other direction of Ivelisse, "Stay off that foot, Ivelisse!"

"Don't tell me what to do, Havoc!" Ivelisse hollered after him which only made Havoc chuckle. Ivelisse kept walking to the locker room, but stopped when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and was both surprised and annoyed to see Angelico following her.

"What do you want Angel man?" Ivelisse asked glaring at the smug man in front of her.

"Like I said earlier to check up on you," he explained.

"Yeah, right," Ivelisse argued, "You don't care about me, and you just want to make sure I won't be a liability when we have to defend our titles."

"While that is true, I still don't like the idea of a pretty woman like you being hurt," Angelico admitted. Ivelisse rolled her eyes at his comment.

"I already know I'm pretty, Angel man, but I highly doubt you care about me. Why don't you run along so that I can get out of here and rest my foot," Ivelisse stated with a dismissive wave of her hand. Angelico can't help, but chuckle at the woman. He held up his hands in surrender as he backed away from Ivelisse. Ivelisse stood there for a second and watched as Angelico walked away. Turning away from him she finished her journey to the locker room.

 **OoOoOo**

Angelico was dreading this interview with Vampiro. He knew that the three of them together would just end up in an argument and he was not in the mood. He walked into the room and immediately saw Havoc and Ivelisse already sitting in their chairs waiting for the interview to get started. At the sight of Ivelisse he couldn't help, but feel a little bit better. Ever since he had met the feisty woman, he just couldn't get her out of his head. He loved pissing her off with his flirting because he knew it annoyed her, but he couldn't help it. She was so easy to tease and rile up. He sat down in his seat and could see Ivelisse roll her eyes at him.

"Well, it's good to see you, too," Angelico teased.

"Look, let's just get this done, so that I can get away from you two and rest my foot," Ivelisse stated and stressed her point by lifting her leg to show off her cast. Angelico leaned forward to examine the cast and looked back up at Ivelisse.

"Can I sign it after we're done with the interview?" he joked.

"Grow up," Ivelisse replied as she lowered her leg. Havoc watched the exchange in amusement. He could clearly see that Angelico liked Ivelisse. He wasn't completely sure how much he liked her, but he could see the excitement in his eyes every time he was around her.

"Okay, children, let's behave," Havoc chuckled which earned him a nasty glare from Ivelisse, but he was used to looks like that from her. Before any of them could say another word, they were halted by Vampiro's appearance.

"You guys ready to do this?" he asked the Lucha Underground Trios Champions and they all nodded.

"Well, then let's do this."

 **OoOoOo**

Vampiro walked away from the three and let them continue their bickering.

"What are you two talking about?" Ivelisse questioned them, "I'm most definitely the captain of this team."

"You know, what?" Havoc barked, "I don't have time to argue about this. I'm out of here." Havoc stood and left the two to continue their bickering.

"Well, look what you did, Angel man, you ran Vampiro away and pissed off Havoc," Ivelisse blamed Angelico, which only made him roar with laughter.

"Oh, it's my fault," he stated, "I'm not the one who made a big deal about who was team captain, was I?"

"No, but you were gloating about that damn cross body," Ivelisse pointed out, "I mean who the hell cares? You decided to be a dumbass and jump from the top of the office and risk your life and for what? You did it to steal the show and spotlight how you're such a daredevil." Angelico couldn't help, but laugh at what he had just heard.

"Do you honestly think I risked my life to show off?" Angelico asked.

"Yes," Ivelisse answered as she stood.

"I didn't jump to show off, I jumped to make sure that the Crew didn't go after you," he admitted.

"Oh, so you were looking out for me?" Ivelisse asked as she started hobbling away from him, "Yeah, right. Why in the hell would you care about me?"

"Because you're my tag partner and besides who knows what they would have done to you," Angelico explained.

"I can take care of myself," Ivelisse countered.

"I know that, but I couldn't risk you getting more hurt," he stated.

"Oh well aren't you a gentleman," Ivelisse replied with fake awe.

"I am a gentleman," he argued, "You can't deny it. When we wrestled against each other, I never wanted to fight you and the only time I did was when you attacked me, but then I'd back off until you attacked me again," Angelico pointed out. Ivelisse rolled her eyes at his comment.

"Oh yeah, you are such a gentleman for trying not to fight me in our match," Ivelisse countered even though she did know his argument was true. He had tried not to fight her and actually he had flirted with her during their matches more than fight her.

"Okay, Angel man, if you are such a gentleman and you did it to protect your teammate than are you telling me that if the roles were reversed you would have made that same leap to protect Havoc?" Ivelisse asked.

"No," Angelico answered without hesitating.

"No?" she asked interested, "Why not?"

"Because I don't like him," he answered.

"Oh, but you like me?" she questioned him not buying the words coming out of his mouth.

"Maybe I do," Angelico said as he took a step closer to Ivelisse. Ivelisse leaned back and looked at him in confusion.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," Ivelisse dismissed his words.

"Oh, what? You don't think it's possible for me to like you?" he asked her.

"No, I'm sure you do like me because what's not to like," Ivelisse suggested which made Angelico look her up and down, "What I don't believe is that _you_ have feelings for me. You're just trying to get in my head."

"What would I gain from trying to get inside your head?" he murmured as he took another step closer to Ivelisse.

"You'd be throwing me off my game," Ivelisse replied as she looked up at him trying to pretend that his proximity wasn't affecting her when it was, which she hated and refused to admit.

"What would I gain from that?" he asked her. Ivelisse was going to answer, but then she realized that she had no answer. She looked up at the annoyingly tall man and tried to figure out if this whole conversation was just Angelico messing with her. As she looked at him she realized that she saw nothing, but honesty in his eyes.

"I don't know," she mumbled as she looked away from him feeling awkward, "So, what was the point of this?"

"First of all, you started this with calling me out on saving you," Ivelisse was about to argue, but Angelico wouldn't let her, "Second of all, I'm letting you know that while we don't exactly get along, I still have your back."

"Who says I need you to have my back?" Ivelisse inquired.

"Do you always need to argue?" he questioned her with a smirk.

"Yes," Ivelisse answered.

"I know you don't need me to have your back, but I've still got it," he told her. Ivelisse stood there thinking of his words.

"Okay," she said.

"Okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, okay," Ivelisse shrugged in response. She turned, and started to hobble away before pausing, and turning back to him.

"Oh wait, I almost forgot," Ivelisse said as she made her way back to him. Angelico was about to question Ivelisse, but he didn't get the chance because she had grabbed the back of his neck and her lips were suddenly on his. He was stunned at first, but it didn't take him long to respond. He wrapped his arms around Ivelisse's waist and pulled her closer to him. She entangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to her. Just as the kiss started to get really intense, Ivelisse pulled back. Angelico wanted to keep kissing her, but he resisted and opened his eyes to see a huge grin on Ivelisse's face.

"What?" he asked breathless.

"Looks like you really do like me," she teased as she removed herself from his arms, "I'll be seeing ya, Angel man." Angelico stood there trying to process what had just happened as he watched Ivelisse hobble away. He let out an amused chuckle as continued to watch Ivelisse walk away. _Well, that was an interesting development. I can't wait to see what happens next_ , Angelico thought with an amused smile as he headed to the locker room to get ready for whatever Dario had set up for him tonight.

 **So, I hope you all enjoyed this fic. If you don't watch Lucha Underground and you don't know what I'm referring to when I mention this crazy cross body that Angelico did, then I strongly recommend that you go on YouTube and look it up.  
Also, the little nickname that I had Ivelisse give Angelico wasn't made by me, there was a twitter conversation between the two of them recently, and that's what she called him in one of her tweets, and I loved it so much that I knew I had to use it in this fic.**  
 **So, please review and tell me what you thought.**  
 **~Brittany~**


	2. Chapter 2

**So...a chapter two...was not planning on doing this. I don't know what it is about these two, but they just bring out my creativity and I just needed to write more. This chapter takes place from when Havoc and Angelico lost that tag match against the Crew to when they won the ladder match against the Crew. I should also say that someone tweeted my fic to Angelico and Ivelisse and I about died from embarrassment...so yeah, that happened.  
I apologize for any and all grammatical errors or mistakes in characterization.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the storyline**

Ivelisse could feel the frustration in the room. Angelico and Havoc had just lost a tag match against two members of The Crew and they were all pissed about it. Ivelisse was especially frustrated since she wasn't able to do anything to help, but also frustrated that they had lost when they had dominated most of the match. She watched as Havoc paced around the locker room growing angrier with each step he took. She looked over at Angelico, who hadn't made a sound since they got into the back. He was looking down at the floor and Ivelisse wondered what was going on in his head. That was one of the things that frustrated Ivelisse about Angelico. One minute she had no problem reading him and then the next minute a wall was up that she couldn't penetrate.

"Look, tonight was just a setback," Ivelisse said trying to cheer up the two upset men, "You know Dario did this on purpose the mess with our heads. He wants us shaken and by the looks of you two, it worked." Havoc stopped his pacing and glared at Ivelisse. She just rolled her eyes at him. She was used to dealing with a pissed off Havoc, it was nothing new. What she wasn't used to dealing with was a stoic Angelico. She watched as he looked up at her with a vacant expression like he wasn't there.

"Come on!" Ivelisse yelled growing annoyed at both of them, "Snap out of it. That match was bullshit and we all know it. Dario wanted you two to lose and you did. Just take the loss, shrug it off, and regain your focus."

"Easy for you to say," she heard Angelico murmur.

"What was that?" she asked as she hobbled over to him.

"I said that's 'easy for you to say' since you're not the one who lost," Angelico repeated himself as he looked up at Ivelisse with that same vacant look, but she could see a hint of anger in his eyes.

"If you two are going to fight, then I'm out of here," Havoc told them as he grabbed his stuff and left the room. He needed time to clear his mind and do as Ivelisse said and get his head back in the game. He knew if he was around those two idiots, he'd never be able to focus. Ivelisse watched as Havoc left the room and then turned back to Angelico who was still staring at her.

"Just because I didn't wrestle in that match, it doesn't mean that that loss doesn't affect me, too," Ivelisse told him. Angelico scoffed at her words and stood, almost knocking Ivelisse over in the process.

"How does it affect you? Because we're a 'team'?" he asked as that vacant expression turned into one of just anger. Ivelisse just nodded not sure how to respond since she'd never seen him this angry.

"You know, I'm surprised you would even try to take this loss with us, since taking wins you don't deserve is more your style," he told her viciously. Ivelisse was taken aback by his words and felt her own anger ignite.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" she growled as she hobbled over to him.

"You know exactly what it means," he replied as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her, which just pissed Ivelisse off more.

"No, I don't," she said barely keeping herself from exploding, "Why don't you explain what the hell you're talking about?"

"Your match with me, the first one," he pointed out which caused Ivelisse to give him a questioning look, "You won that match because of Havoc."

"Wait, are you trying to say that my win over you isn't legit?" she asked as she clenched her fist.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying," he answered, "You wouldn't have beaten me if it weren't for Havoc." Without really thinking of the consequences, Ivelisse slapped Angelico hard across the face. Angelico was stunned when he felt the slap and looked at Ivelisse in shock. He could see the anger clear in her eyes.

"Don't you ever say I don't deserve my wins," she hissed, "I worked my ass off in that match and you're just pissed because you lost to me. Also, in case you forgot, you won the rematch! In fact the only reason you won our rematch was because you meant to hit Havoc, but hit me instead. The reason you're bringing that match up is so that you can take your anger out on me for the fact that you lost tonight." Angelico and Ivelisse stood there just glaring at each other. Angelico's anger had lessened since Ivelisse had slapped him, but he could see only anger in Ivelisse's eyes.

"Now, why don't you get your head out of your ass and stop blaming me for the fact that you and Havoc lost," she told him as hobbled away from him, "The next time I see you, you better be ready to apologize to me or I'll beat your ass again." Angelico watched as Ivelisse hobbled away and he kicked the wall in frustration. He knew she was right, but at the moment he was seeing red and just didn't want to hear what she had to say.

 **OoOoOo**

Ivelisse and Angelico hadn't talked in a couple days. As she sat there in Dario Cueto's office with him on one side of her and Havoc on the other, she just felt some of that anger she still had towards him starting to resurface. She would never admit it to him or anyone really, but his words had hurt Ivelisse. She had worked so hard to get here and proven herself countless times, so to hear someone say that she didn't deserve her victories felt like a stab to her heart. Ivelisse shook those thoughts from her mind as she listened to what Dario had in store for them this time.

 **OoOoOo**

Ivelisse hobbled out of the office feeling annoyed beyond belief. The Crew was getting another shot at their Trios Championships and it was going to be in a ladder match. She looked down at her foot growing frustrated. She knew Dario was doing this on purpose, knowing that Ivelisse was technically injured and shouldn't compete. She could tell that he was counting on Ivelisse's fiery personality to ensure himself and the Crew a victory.

"Ivelisse, hold up, we need to talk strategy," she heard Havoc holler at her. She turned to see Havoc and Angelico coming up behind her. She really didn't want to talk to Angelico, but pushed those feeling away as she did what she had told them when they lost, she shook off the shock and focused.

"Okay, how are we going to do this?" she asked eager to get in that ring and prove that even with a busted foot she could still retain her title.

"Ivey, we think it'd be best if you just let me and Angelico handle the match," Havoc told Ivelisse. She looked at him not sure she'd heard him right. When she realized she had heard him right, she glared at Havoc.

"What?" Ivelisse seethed as she looked at Angelico, "Let me guess this was your idea."

"Nope, it was his," he said as Ivelisse looked back at Havoc.

"You're idea?" she asked, "What? You don't believe I can handle myself in that ring, Havoc?"

"Ivey-"

"Don't call me that," she barked pissed at Havoc for not wanting her to fight, "Why in the hell do you want me on the side line? My title is on the line, too and I have every right to help you defend it."

"I know that, Ivey, but I don't want to risk you injuring your foot even worse," Havoc told Ivelisse trying to get her to see reason.

"You know what, I don't care what you say," she said while pointing to Havoc and then pointed to Angelico, "Or what you say. I'm going to be competing in that match and there is not a damn thing either of you can do to stop me." Not wanting to listen to another word, Ivelisse turned away from them and started to head to the locker room.

"Ivelisse!" she was going to stop, but decided to keep walking. It wasn't long before Angelico caught up to her thanks to his freakishly long legs.

"Hey, hold on, I want to talk to you," Angelico said as he stopped in front of her.

"Move," Ivelisse ordered without looking at him.

"Ivelisse, just let me talk to you for-"

"No," she barked as she lifted her head to look at him, "No, I'm not going to listen to you and I don't have to. Now, move or I'll beat the crap out of you with my crutch...Your choice." Angelico sighed at her stubbornness before moving out of her way. Ivelisse kind of felt disappointed that he moved, she kind of wanted to whack him with her crutch. She'd only taken two steps before she felt Angelico's arm wrap around her waist. Her crutches were taken from her; she was being lifted off the ground and into Angelico's arms.

"What the hell?!" she cried as she squirmed in his arms, "Put me down!"

"Stop squirming or I'll drop you," Angelico demanded. Ivelisse didn't want to do what he said, but stilled when she considered his words.

"Fine," she grumbled annoyed. Angelico carried Ivelisse to the locker room where he sat her down on one of the benches, then went, and shut the door.

"Why are you shutting the door?" she questioned him suspiciously.

"Because we need to talk," he explained as he sat down next to her.

"About what?" she inquired, "About how you and Havoc want to treat me like an invalid? Or how about how you were an ass the last time I saw you?"

"Well, I was mainly going to talk to you about me being an ass," he replied as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Ivelisse sat there waiting for Angelico to talk, but the pair just sat there in silence.

"Well...," Ivelisse hinted.

"I know, I was out of line when I said you didn't earn your win against me," Angelico admitted, "You were right I was pissed, and I wanted to take my anger out on someone, and Havoc had left, so-"

"I was the only person left," Ivelisse finished for him.

"Yeah," he agreed ashamed, "Look, I was pissed at Dario and took it out on you and I'm sorry." Ivelisse stared at him unsure for a second before standing.

"Fine," she grunted as she took her crutches from him and tried to hobble past him, but Angelico stopped her.

"Are we good?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, sure," she dismissed his concern as she once again tried to walk past him and he blocked her way again.

"Ivelisse, I can't let you leave until I know that we're okay," Angelico stressed. Ivelisse groaned before looking up at Angelico.

"Yes, Angel Man," she assured him, "We're fine. Don't worry, I know you're sorry." Angelico smirked at the nickname before letting her pass. Ivelisse hobbled away and Angelico watched her as she left the room. He sighed feeling dread course through him at the thought of Ivelisse getting more hurt during this ladder match. He knew the Crew would target her since she was the weak link in their team. He knew Havoc and him were going to have to work extra hard to not only retain the titles, but also make sure none of the Crew got their hands on Ivelisse.

 **OoOoOo**

Ivelisse held her leg as she lay on the ground. She'd been lying in this same position since the beginning of the match and it pissed her off. She hated feeling useless and that's exactly what she was: useless. She slowly sat up and took in her surroundings. Havoc was laid out in pain and Angelico was on top of Dario's office. Ivelisse rolled over and used the apron to help herself up. She looked in the ring to see Castro setting the ladder up.

"No," Ivelisse groaned as she hobbled over towards the steps. She had to stop him. She wasn't going to lose her title to these assholes. Hearing the crowd start to stir, Ivelisse followed their eyes as she turned behind her in time to see Angelico deliver a drop kick to Castro from the top of Dario's office. Ivelisse was frozen in shock. He'd done another insane jump and the crowd was losing their minds, along with Vampiro. She saw him move which eased the tension that had grown in her chest. _He's okay_ ; she sighed as she regained herself and started to hobble up the steps. Her foot was aching and she could feel the pain radiating throughout her ankle and calf. She ignored the pain as she steadied the ladder.

She looked up and gulped thickly as she started to climb. The ladder wobbled as she climbed and she was growing worried that it would fall over with all her movement. She saw movement beneath her and looked down to see Angelico wrapping his arms around the bottom of the ladder. He looked up at her and she sent him a quick smile to show her thanks as she started to climb again. When she was almost to the top of the ladder she realized that someone was climbing the ladder as well. She looked down to see Mr. Cisco climbing up. She grabbed at his hand and bit down on his fingers, _hard_. He cried in pain as she climbed higher. His hand reappeared and she swatted at them.

Her fingertips touched the belt and she felt her body fill with adrenaline as she climbed a little higher and reached up. She could see Havoc climb in and grab at Mr. Cisco to stop him so that she could get the belt. She pulled once, twice, three times on the strap. On her third tug, the belt fell from where it had been hanging and fell to the mat. Ivelisse cried in relief that they had won and that she had been the one to get her team the win. She had been helpful and had won the match. She was looking down in relief and happiness when she saw Havoc climbing up the ladder towards her.

"Good job, Ivey," he shouted over the roar of the crowd as he patted her arm. Ivelisse couldn't speak. All she could do is nod and chuckle at his words. At the sudden movement of the ladder, Ivelisse clung to it as she tried to look behind her to figure out why it was moving. She felt relief and annoyance hit her as she felt one of Angelico's hands on her waist, while the other grabbed his belt.

"You okay?" he asked loud enough for her to hear him as he gently squeezed her side. Ivelisse just nodded still not able to find her voice. She climbed down after she saw Angelico start to climb down. Once on the ground again, she picked her belt up, grabbed the ladder to steady herself, and raised her belt in victory. She couldn't help the giant smile on her face as she took in the excitement of the crowd. They really believed in them and loved them. Ivelisse was blown away with the cheers being directed at them and groaned as she felt her eyes start to water.

"It's okay to be emotional," she heard Havoc mumble next to her. She sent him an annoyed glare.

"Shut up," she grumbled as turned from him. Much to Ivelisse's surprise, Angelico was by her side helping her out of the ring. Normally, she wouldn't have let him help her, but her foot was in so much pain, that she couldn't find it within her to refuse him. Once she was out of the ring, Havoc was handing her the crutches.

"Thank you," she murmured as she started to hobble towards the stairs. She looked at the stairs dreading having to climb them.

"Can you do it?" she turned to Havoc, who had asked, and Angelico before looking back at the stairs. She handed Havoc her crutches and started to hop up the stairs. She pushed the pain away and hopped her way up the stairs with Angelico right behind her, as the crowd clapped and cheered her name. When she reached the top, Havoc handed the crutches to her and she made her way backstage.

 **OoOoOo**

"How many times do I have to tell you to stay off your foot?" Ivelisse ignored the doctor as he lectured her about how stupid she was to compete in the ladder match tonight, "I'll be right back. Stay put, Ivelisse." She watched as he left the room and she closed her eyes wanting to do nothing more than sleep. Ivelisse was exhausted and she could feel herself drifting to sleep, but she was woken up by the sounds of footsteps heading her way.

"She's asleep, we'll come back later," she heard Havoc say.

"You go, I'm going to stay here till she wakes up," she was surprised to hear Angelico say.

"Okay, well, text me when she wakes up," Ivelisse felt confusion when she heard that. _When did they become so close?_ Ivelisse wondered as she heard footsteps coming towards where she was laying. She laid there wondering whether she should open her eyes or not. She could hear Angelico mumbling something to himself. The pesky need to know what the hell he was mumbling is what caused Ivelisse to open her eyes. She looked over and saw Angelico sitting beside her with his head down.

"I knew you were crazy, but I didn't think you were crazy enough to talk to yourself," Ivelisse murmured. Angelico's head snapped up at hearing her voice. He smirked at her which made her roll her eyes.

"I'm not crazy," he argued, "And I wasn't talking to myself."

"Well, if you're not crazy then explain to me why you thought it was a good idea to do a dropkick from the top of Dario's office," she countered as she sat up, "If you weren't talking to yourself then who were you talking to? Me?"

"I was stopping Castro. I was ensuring that we'd win. Why? Were you worried about me?" he smirked flirtatiously at her, "Okay, fine. I was talking to myself, but that's just because you worried Havoc and me." She looked at him questionably and in shock.

"You were worried about me? Why?" she asked, "Also, I wasn't worried about you. I thought you were stupid and really didn't think it was a good idea for you to die just to save our titles."

"Yeah, we were worried about you. Why does that surprise you? We were concerned before the match. We didn't want you to get hurt," he explained, "That's sounds like you were worried about me and you don't have to. I won't die, I promise."

"You don't know that you'll live and I wasn't worried," she groaned as she laid back down, "You guys were just worried that I'd cost you the titles...That I'd be a liability."

"You really think Havoc and I think that?" he asked looking hurt by the thought. Ivelisse looked at him before sighing. She knew they didn't think that. As much as she hated to admit it, they did seem to care. She understood why Havoc would care since they used to be together, but Angelico...she was still apprehensive about him.

"Look, I appreciate the concern, but you don't have to worry about me," Ivelisse replied. Angelico was about to reply, but was stopped by the doctor returning.

"Okay, Ivelisse, I need to you come by my office tomorrow so that I can check out your foot more thoroughly," Ivelisse rolled her eyes before nodding her head. She watched as he wrote some stuff down, "Be there at nine. No later, Ivelisse."

"Fine," she groaned as she got up. Angelico handed her the crutches. She took them and started to hobble out of the room.

"Angelico, wait. I need to check you out, too," Both of them stopped and turned back to the doctor.

"I'm fine," Angelico told him.

"I don't care," the doctor dismissed his words, "You did another insane jump and I'm going to check you out." Angelico sighed before heading back into the room. Ivelisse not wanting to stick around continued her way to the locker room to get changed and ready to head home.

 **OoOoOo**

"So, how are you doing?" Ivelisse turned to see Havoc leaning against the doorway.

"I'm doing fine, just got to see the doc tomorrow morning," Ivelisse told him as she finished tying her shoe.

"Where's Angelico?" he asked her.

"Uh...last I saw him, he was getting checked out by the doc," she told him as she stood up, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because he was supposed to let me know when you woke up," he stated as he grabbed her bag. Ivelisse rolled her eyes as she let him take the bag, not in the mood to argue.

"What's going on between you two?" Havoc asked as they walked down the halls.

"Who?" Ivelisse asked.

"You and Mr. Cisco?" Havoc joked, "Who do you think I'm talking about? You and Angelico."

"Nothing," she replied as if that was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard before, "There is nothing between me and that idiot."

"Whatever you say Ivey," Havoc chuckled as they exited the building, "Where's your ride?"

"What are you talking about?" Ivelisse asked as she started hobbling towards her car, "I drove here."

"What?" he exclaimed, "Ivey, how the hell did you drive with that thing on your foot?" Ivelisse rolled her eyes at his words as she unlocked her car and opened the back door.

"Very carefully," she answered, "Now, put that in the back."

"I can't let you drive home with a broken foot," he told her as he put her bag in the back of her car.

"Don't worry, you're not going to let me because you don't tell me what to, Havoc," she hissed at him annoyed at words.

"Ivey, please just-"

"No. I do what I want and you are not going to try and tell me what to do," she interrupted him.

"What's going on now?" Ivelisse groaned as she heard Angelico's voice. She turned to see him making his way over to them.

"Did you know that Ivelisse drove herself here?" Havoc asked him. Angelico gave him a questioning look before looking at Ivelisse.

"Seriously?" he asked them both with an arched brow, "You know that's dangerous, right?"

"Holy crap, will you two just butt out and leave me alone. You two are acting like you're my parents. I am a grown woman, and I can take care of myself, and what I chose to do is none of your business," Ivelisse ranted which just caused Havoc to throw his hands up in frustration as he turned to leave. He was used to Ivelisse being stubborn, but her being this stupid, he couldn't deal with. Ivelisse turned her attention away from Havoc to Angelico.

"You can go, too," she stated as she turned to get into her car. Suddenly, Angelico's arm was blocking her way. She tried to move it, but he wasn't budging.

"If you want to keep that arm, I suggest you move it, right now," she threatened as she looked up at the tall man.

"You're not driving with a broken foot, Ivelisse," he said which pissed Ivelisse off.

"First of all, I've been driving myself around ever since I broke it, so I know what I'm doing. Secondly, who the hell do you think you are? You don't tell me what to do, Angelico. Nobody tells-"

"Nobody tells you what to do, yeah I know, but guess what I am and you're not driving yourself home," he explained leaving no room for Ivelisse to argue, "Now, give me your keys because I'm driving you home." Ivelisse looked at Angelico as if he'd grown an extra head.

"Okay, just because we work together and shared a kiss doesn't mean you can boss me around. I can take care of myself and I don't need you. You are not getting my keys, now move the hell out of my way," she growled as she glared at Angelico.

"So, you've thought of our kiss?" Angelico teased her.

"Shut up and move," she sighed annoyed and tired.

"Fine, but you better be safe," he told her as he walked away annoyed with her recklessness. Ivelisse stood there watching him trying to figure him out.

"Why do you care?" she said more to herself.

"How many times are you going to ask me that?!" she was startled by his outburst since she hadn't expected him to hear her, but she turned to look at him, "Why is it so hard for you to understand that I care about what happens to you?" Ivelisse looked at him, opened her mouth to answer before closing it again. Not wanting to deal with this anymore she turned to her car, placed her crutches in the back, and climbed into the car. She started the car, but glanced over towards where Angelico was still standing watching her like a hawk. Groaning in annoyance she rolled down her window and glared at him.

"Get in," she called.

"What?"

"You heard me, Angel Man," she said, "I'll give you a lift." Angelico studied Ivelisse not sure what to make of the offer.

"Come on, I don't have all day," she demanded, "Get your crap. I know you need a ride and I want to get home, so come on." Angelico couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face at her words. Ivelisse sat waiting for him and starting to second guess herself, but before she could change her mind, Angelico had returned and hopped into the passenger seat.

"So, where am I taking you?" Ivelisse asked as she pulled out and headed towards the main road.

"How about your place?" Ivelisse glared at him which made him chuckle amused.

"In your dreams Angel Man," she grumbled, "Where are we going?"

"My place is about six blocks that way," he told her pointing to the left. Ivelisse nodded and headed in the way he told her.

 **OoOoOo**

The drive was silent and tense. Ivelisse the whole drive was annoyed and Angelico was nothing, but amused. When they finally arrived at his place, Ivelisse parked and looked over at him.

"Well, there you go," she told him, "Well...get out." He laughed at her words as he grabbed his stuff.

"Thanks for the ride," he told her.

"Yeah, bye," Ivelisse dismissed him as she prepared to pull away.

"Ivelisse," she groaned as she turned to see what the hell he wanted.

"What the hell do you-" Angelico's lips on hers stopped her from finishing her question. She kissed him back without really thinking about what she was doing. He pulled her closer as he got lost in the feeling of Ivelisse's lips on his. Ivelisse pulled back breathless and surprised.

"What the hell was that?" she gasped as she looked at him. He brushed some hair from her face before that damn smirk appeared on his face again.

"Just felt like kissing you," he told her. He didn't let her respond because as soon as the words left his mouth he was exiting the car. Ivelisse watched as he exited her car and wasn't sure how she felt. She leaned her forehead against the steering wheel in annoyance and confusion. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ She asked herself as she pulled away from his place and headed home. _This crap needs stop_ , she thought as she grabbed all her stuff and hobbled into her apartment.

 **Not completely sure if I'm satisfied with how this came out, but I still hope you guys enjoyed this and I don't know if I'll write more. We'll just have to see what happens on Lucha Underground or if those two dorks tweet anything that inspires me at each other.  
Please leave me your thoughts in a review.**  
 **~Brittany~**


End file.
